


Time Changes Us

by SilasA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, F/M, Gryffindor, Memory Wipe, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Time Travel, cursed artifacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasA/pseuds/SilasA
Summary: Overflowing dark magic, homeschooling to private wizarding school, unexpected friendships, and cursed artifacts. Trista Monel wanted a quiet life where she could master her spells, study cursed artifacts, and work at the Ministry after graduating. Never did she think that Hogwarts would have a different plan for her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are. I started this after binge watching all of the movies but please let me know if I have made any mistakes. Some characters may be cannon while some may not be but I will try my best!

_Plip._

_Plip_

_Plip._

_Ploop._

Rain. Summer rains were starting. That signified for the perfect summer. It would have been perfect if it weren’t for the fear struck in her stormy grey eyes, the blood running down her skin, the harsh, ragged breath she inhaled through her clenched jaw, or her fingers wrapped so tightly around her wand. Yes, it would have been perfect with the wind and rain whipping around her. Her dark brown soft curls becoming unruly as the wind picked up. Although, nothing in life could ever be perfect.

“Let’s stop this chase, Monel.” Said the blond young man standing before her. His eyes so blue she swore they pierced through her soul.

_Crunch._

The man had taken another hesitant step towards the girl as he held his black wand defensively in front of him. The leaves under his foot giving way to his weight as the rain started to stain the dirt and rocks. The man’s suit was beginning to dampen from the drops of water making contact and his long blond hair sticking to his face instead of effortlessly billowing about.

“I don’t want to continue this charade.” He spoke again but this time with agony and fear in his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. You have to understand that if I don’t do this for _him_ , he’ll hurt my family.” His words barely audible, white teeth bared out.

She no longer looked at him with fear but with anger, “Family.” Her voice wavered as her eyes lowered to the ground, “I guess they lied at Hogwarts.”

She wanted to be strong but she was exhausted. Her magic faltered, she couldn’t even keep her attention focused on the man in front of her. She felt herself losing her grip on her wand and her vision becoming blurry. All of a sudden a white blast came from the forest and before she knew it, she was thrown off the cliff. The last thing she could hear was the screaming of her name by the man before she broke into the roaring waters.

* * *

_Choooo-choooooo_

“All aboard!”

King’s Cross Station was as hectic as ever in the early morning. Older business men and women rushing to their designated train cabins for fear of being lectured on punctuality. Only around this time of the year though would you see an abundance of mothers and fathers dragging their children along. It wasn’t a rare occurrence minus the fact that these children were pushing carts full of luggage and caged pets. Or the fact that said families would disappear between the platforms 9 and 10.

However, off to the side on a bridge in the train station stood a lonesome young girl, about 14 years-old with her cart of luggage and pet owl with grey feathers and brown ones here and there. She was in a plain black short sleeved dress with a black blazer and black kitten heels on. She pushed her dark brown curls behind her ears and started fiddling with a gold ring on her right ring finger as she stared with envy at the children accompanied by both parents. Her eyes held such pain and loneliness that not even the gods could repair.

“Trista Monel, you can do this. It’s just a school, with a little more magic... and people.” Trista mumbled to herself as she stared at everyone who walked through the wall from the bridge connecting the platform. “Also, it’s just a wall. It won’t hurt you, you’ve done far dangerous things!” she kept reassuring herself, though not taking a step forward nor back.

“Miss Monel?” A voice broke her concentration as she looked up to her left over her glasses. Behind her stood an older man with spectacles only a grandfather would wear. His heavy, dark robes outstretched down past the ground giving him a menacing look, not to mention the pulled hood from his robes nearly covered his features, all except his black, soulless eyes and pale white skin. She couldn’t help but wonder how he wasn’t dying of the heat. Behind him were two other figures but she paid no attention to.

“How—how do you know my name?” Trista asked the taller man in front of her. “Why do you know my name?” The temperature around them seemed to drop immensely and the figures that were walking on the bridge had disappeared. She was skeptical when it came to strangers so she never interacted with them. Something about this man had pulled her from her normal reaction, something about his presence.

“I have known about you for a very long time, my dear.” The stranger hissed in a low voice. “I believe you do have a train to catch.” She glanced to the nearest clock, reading 10:45 AM. She had to leave now in order to catch the train and have her luggage on board but she wanted to know how this man knew her name and the familiarity she felt around him. Unfortunately for Trista, as soon as she turned back to face the man, he had disappeared, along with his two goons. Only then did she realize that she was the only one on the bridge during her encounter. Without another thought distracting her, Trista raced towards Platform 9 ¾, hoping she would have enough time to fight through the crowd and find a seat away from other students.

_Whoosh_

Families gathered around to part with their young ones as they head off to a school far from their reach. Trista kept her eyes down to not be reminded of her loneliness. She maneuvered herself around until she was almost at an opening to board the train when a body collided with hers. Fortunately, neither of them were knocked to the ground but it didn’t mean the collision didn’t hurt.

“Watch where you’re going.” A young blond sneered at her. He came from money was all she could tell from his tailored suit, gaudy rings, and shiny shoes. Trista immediately kept her head down, offered apologies, and darted forward to push her luggage on the Hogwarts Express.  
“Ugh,” the blond straightened out his black blazer, “if this is an example of the new batch of students, we’re doomed..” The young blonde made a disgusted face as he watched as the girl awkwardly make her way through the sea of witches and wizards. “Let’s go” he said to his fellow friends as they boarded the train.

Trista was finally on board the train but had no idea where to go, there were a few empty seats in the first few carriages however her lack of social interactions got the best of her. There were compartments in each passenger carriage although those were meant for groups of people whereas she wanted peace and quiet to calm her nerves. After 20 minutes of searching and dodging confused eyes, she finally landed in an empty compartment near the back where she could hide out. Trista settled in and cracked open one of the ten textbooks over Dark Arts to calm her nerves. She never thought much about the fact that learning about Dark Arts soothed her, all she knew was that this helped her feel grounded.

“Maybe I should tone down on the amount of books I bring to school...” Mumbling to herself. “Who am I kidding? This is part of me—”

_Knock knock_

A young boy had knocked on the door. “Sorry, I-I was wondering if we could sit with you in here? I promise we won’t bother you much!” he exclaimed.

“Uh.., sure, I guess. There’s plenty of room in here.” She reluctantly gestured to the open seats in the compartment and the boy rushed in with excitement. Behind the boy was a girl and he had stretched his hand out, “I’m Snape, Severus Snape and this is Lily Evans.”

“Pleasure to meet you, what’s your name?” Lily asked Trista as they shook hands.

“Monel, Trista Monel.” She shook both of their hands curtly. The pair seemed as if they were first years and kept to each other too. The boy’s raven-black hair was parted in the middle and reached his shoulders. The girl had fiery-red hair that was long and untamed with hypnotizing green eyes.

“Miss Monel, if you don’t mind me asking, what year are you? It’s our first year and to be quite honest, I’m really nervous.” Lily was definitely the more outspoken one of the pair while Severus was more peculiar and shy. He seemed quiet but his dark eyes seemed to bring a certain air around him.

“I’m actually a transfer… from a small school. I believe I’m to start my fourth year here?” Honestly, Trista wasn’t even too sure herself. She had been homeschooled her whole life by tutors her grandmother would send over. She wasn’t allowed to leave the confines of her family estate ever since the loss of her parents. She rarely received visitors, let alone letters from her family members. No one dared enter the once lively home of the Monels for fear of dark magic infecting them.

“Wow,” the two said in unison, “that’s brave.” Lily continued, “I didn’t think any witch would want to transfer halfway through school.” She noticed the boy’s eyes travel downwards to the book she had in her hands. “Is that the new edition of the recently released potion series?! I’ve been wanting to get my hands on that book!”

“Oh, this?” she picked up the book. “I can let you borrow it once I’m finished taking notes from it. I have plenty of other books on this topic.” Trista made an effort, she didn’t want to start the year off being isolated from everyone.

“May I? I’ve been meaning to get my hands on them but it can be a tad difficult.”

Their conversation kept her focused throughout the train ride, kept her sane, kept her aware of her surroundings. However two younger wizards bursted in and started boasting about how great the House of Gryffindor was.

“Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that?” shouted the wizard with short brown hair and thin rimmed glasses. What surprised her was how quick Severus jumped to defend Slytherin.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy —”

“Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" cut in by the other wizard with long, curly dark hair.

“If you two are done here, please leave us. We were in the middle of a conversation.” Lily had forcefully demanded from the two strangers, which they surprisingly obeyed.

* * *

A couple hours and a trolley stop later, they all arrived at Hogsmeade Station long after the sun had set. Every witch and wizard aboard had swiftly changed into their Hogwarts uniform, either in their school colors for returning students or a blank uniform for new students. Trista was one of the latter but she was definitely the oldest of the bunch huddling around what seemed to be a half-giant. Trista looked with questioning eyes at the half-giant in front of her as he explained that he was Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts, he was also the one to show them to the school from Hogsmeade Station.

Soon after his introduction, they made their way to the school through Hogsmeade, onto boats across the Black Lake, and finally into Hogwarts. Trista couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the architecture of the school, all the details placed into the walls, the towers, the hallways. She was truly in love.

The mass of students came to a jolting halt on the staircase as an older woman in her late 30s stood atop the stairs before great doors.

“Good evening students, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration. I want to let you all know how pleased I am to meet you all. Through these doors behind me you will find the Great Hall, where we sit, dine, and socialise. It is also through these doors that you will be sorted into your houses…” Professor McGonagall continued to speak but Trista couldn’t help but let her eyes wander around the staircase and walls around her.

“I suppose she’s the one we go to for any problems? She seems…nice.” Whispered Lily to Trista. She could only nod and continue to take in the details. Then everyone started moving, they were all entering the Great Hall. The doors opened to reveal a massive amount of students with, what she assumed, were the professors of the school sitting at the front of the Hall. Above she took in the enchanted ceiling, seeming to reflect the outside world without the actual troubles it brought along. All the first years gathered at the front while some older students stayed in the back.

“As I call your name, please come forward and sit in the seat to be sorted into your respective house.” Trista started to panic, she wasn’t comfortable with being around so many students as well as so many eyes watching her every move. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

“Lily Evans.” They were calling out full names. Trista’s palms started sweating, she worried that once they heard her last name, they would start whispering about her family and the incident. “GRYFFINDOR!” Shouted the withering, talking hat. Loud cheering erupted throughout the hall as each student was sorted.

“Breathe in. Breathe out.” Trista whispered to herself. She wasn’t the only transfer student though, there were a couple of others too.

“Severus Snape.” Trista watched Severus sit down on the stool and be sorted. “SLYTHERIN!” Even more cheering.

Professor McGonagall had just finished calling all of the first years. The houses were all cheering and clapping for their new additions.

“I will now continue with transfer students!”

After 3 students, it was Trista’s turn. And she was not calm.

“Trista Monel.” McGonagall glanced at her as she held the Sorting Hat waiting for Trista to come forward.

Trista hesitated for a brief moment and swallowed down the lump in her throat. She stalked towards the chair and hat. Trista kept her eyes down from the other students.

“Ahh, brilliant mind, love for the Dark Arts, pureblood, loyalty, resourceful, ambitious, independence, and cunning. You could be part of any house you want but your love for the Dark Arts is powerful. Homeschooled and self-taught, be it… SLYTHERIN!” The Sorting Hat boomed. Loud cheers could be heard from the right side of the room, she saw Severus clapping enthusiastically for her and it warmed her heart. She hurried herself towards the Slytherin table and waited patiently for the ending of the ceremony.

After all the transfer students were sorted, one of the wizards stepped forward from the table behind the sorting hat, “Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster and this will be your home for the next seven years for first years, may we all have a spectacular year as we study and practice magic…” He continued his lively speech and introduced professors all around. “Now, let the feast, begin!” Food began popping up everywhere on the table. It was most definitely a feast unlike any other. Students and professors ate to their heart's content and then after were all led to their respective dormitories. A Slytherin Prefect was explaining the ever-changing staircases that lead to the Slytherin dormitory which happened to be in the dungeons.

“So the little witch happens to be a pureblood Slytherin.” Trista knew this was directed towards her and it came from the young blond she had collided with at King’s Cross Station. Somehow they were separated from the rest of the house and it was just them two in the candle-lit corridor. Trista had to ignore the boy’s comments and just focus on getting through school so she could forget about the past.

“As Prefect, I believe I should introduce myself. I’m Lucius Malfoy, and who. Are. You?” Lucius leaned in too close for comfort. All Trista could do was look through her lashes above her glasses at the boy and answer meekly, “Monel, Trista Monel.”

“I gathered that from the sorting ceremony, what I don’t understand is how you’re a pureblood but I have never heard of the Monel family?” Lucius started circling Trista like a hawk.

“I don’t know what to tell you other than the fact that possibly you haven’t done enough research on the pureblood families. Perhaps all that money can’t buy you all the knowledge of our great ancestor Salazar Slytherin.” Trista taunted him, this didn’t feel like her. She felt herself overcome with confidence she never had before.

“Whatever the case, welcome to Slytherin. I do hope you’ll find yourself at home with the rest of the House.” Malfoy peered at her with strange eyes. “Anyway, here we have the wall that leads us to the Slytherin common room. Just give the password and the wall will move for you,” they walked through the walkway and into the dungeons. “of course being Slytherin, everything will be adorned with snakes, green, and silver.”

Inside the Slytherin Common Room, there were books lining walls, windows looking out into the Black Lake, couches, coffee tables, and desks filled the room out.“I could get used to this…” Trista pushed her glasses up as she was captivated by the beauty of the room she was in.

“Then up those stairs are the girls’ dormitory, you will be in the fourth year room instead of first year since it might help to be better acquainted with those your age.” Malfoy pointed to the right, “and those lead up to the boys’ dormitory. Keep in mind Monel, boys are not allowed up to girls’ dormitories since the stairs become a slide anytime a boy climbs it, however that is not the same for the boy’s dormitory. Get settled tonight, classes start tomorrow. Breakfast starts at 7:30 AM, with mail and timetables passed out. 9 AM is when classes start, you have lunch at 1 PM, and some more classes. We all have supper together in the Great Hall, after that everyone is expected to be back in their common rooms but fifth years and up can stay out until 9 PM. Any questions, you can find me or ask the Head Boy or Girl.” With that the blond Prefect left Trista in the common room.

“Well Hogwarts, be good to me.” Trista whispered.


	2. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The schedule I made for Trista is a bit excessive but I went and did my research on it. It took so long to figure out. :'( In the parentheses depict which two houses are taking the course jointly. Highlighted are for courses with Claire.

Trista woke up early the next morning even though their rooms were practically under the lake. Her nerves for the first day of school with  _ people _ kept her from sleeping in. She leaned against one of the posts at the foot of her bed as she looked out to the lake all the while running her fingers over the gold ring that sat on her left ring finger. There were four other four-poster beds occupied by sleeping bodies, some had green silk curtains pulled for privacy, while some didn’t. Trista knew that to get through the rest of her years at Hogwarts, she would most likely end up relying on these girls. Without sleep coming back to her, she got up to get ready for the day.

“How does anyone not burn up by the unnecessary amount of clothing we must wear each day?” Trista had pulled the collar of her white button up as if to let air in while she walked back to her room. She had changed into the school uniform which included black robes with the Slytherin emblem on the left chest, a grey blazer with the same emblem on the chest pocket, underneath was a grey jumper with the house colors on the v-shaped collar, then a white button up with a green and silver striped tie adorned with a Slytherin pin, a grey pleated skirt with knee-high socks and black shoes. By the time Trista made it back to her room, one other girl was awake and preparing herself for the day. She happened to occupy the bed closest to the door on the right side of her bed.

“You must be Monel,” the girl said quietly, “I’m Clarke, Claire Clarke.” She had soft brown hair that fell past her shoulders and hazel eyes that drew you in. The girl was already dressed in the school uniform too, “Feel free to call me Claire though. Anyways, since you’re new, I can show you around, only if we end up in the same classes though.” Claire offered her hand for a shake, which Trista stared at for a second before accepting the other girl’s kindness.

“Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated. I will for sure become lost in this maze of a castle. Is it always changing like this? Is there a pattern?” She looked at the girl with questioning eyes.

“Trust me, we are better off not knowing. Keeps things lively.” Claire winked at her at the last part. They both grabbed their books and bags to go down to the common room and up to the Great Hall.

Down in the Common Room, there were barely any students awake yet, aside from the few getting a head start on their studies. “We’re allowed to wait in the Great Hall before breakfast is served.” Claire showed Trista around the halls and explained where classrooms, House Common Rooms, the library, and the infirmary were on their walk towards the Great hall. Trista attempted to memorize the way from the dungeons to the Great Hall but most of the moving portraits looked similar to another and some would move from one portrait to the other. 

They made small talk and Trista got to know Claire better. Claire was the youngest siblings of 3 in her family, her two older brothers worked for the Ministry with her father while her mother was a fashion designer with her own private studio. “So tell me about your family, I’m curious about the Monels. Haven’t heard anything about your family before.” Claire asked Trista as they sat next to each other at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. There was already a good amount of students from each house sitting at their respective tables already and a few professors at their table.

“Hm, I guess it’s because my Grandmother kept our family away from other Pure-blooded families since when she was young? We have always been a very quiet family, never really socializing with the Wizarding World too much.”

“What about your parents? Any siblings?” Claire looked at Trista curiously.

“Well, I am an only child and most likely the last of the Monels unless my uncle will be able to bear a son soon. My parents passed away when I was young so I don’t really remember much about them, just that they were loving towards me. My grandmother has taken care of me ever since their death.” Trista had sadness in her eyes but they only lingered for a second before she blinked them away and smiled at Claire.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be, it’s in the past and they’re together so it works out for them.” She reassured her roommate.

More students started gathering into the Great Hall and breakfast started appearing in front of them. Three other girls walked over and sat in front of them, 

“Clarke, you left without us this morning.” Said the girl with the dirty blonde hair in a ballerina bun. 

“Sorry girls, I was showing our new roommate around. Trista, this is Sage Burkines,” pointing to the dirty blonde in front of me, “Arnel Raines,” to the dark brunette to her left, “and Sandy Ames.” And lastly to the blonde on the right of Sage. “Girls, this is Trista Monel. She is a transfer student from….what school did you transfer from again?”

“Just a small school that you probably never heard of.” Trista had promised her Grandmother to keep her homeschooling a secret and whatever Grandmother wanted, she got.

“Oh look, our schedules!” Claire exclaimed as some parchment appeared in front of us.

“I swear Clarke, you are the only one of us that gets this excited about school schedules.” Sage said as she picked up the parchment in front of her. Trista glanced between Claire’s and her own for similarities. They had most classes together; Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Potions.

“Merlin, Monel! Are you really taking eleven classes?!” Sage asked, grabbing Trista’s schedule.

“Is that not normal?” Trista looked at Sage as the girl looked back and forth comparing schedules.

“It is. She’s only saying that because she really is only taking nine.” Sandy spoke up, she was too focused on her breakfast to sound like she actually cared.

“Looks like we have Charms together after the break but not first class. Pity.” Claire pursed her lips like a sad puppy which made Trista giggle.

“Well I’m off to go find where Magical Theory is in case I need to climb a million stairs from here.” Trista had finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall.

“Do you realize that she finished at least three helpings of everything before going to class? Where does the food go?” Sandy questioned as the girls watched Trista leave.

Trista walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the rest of the class with Claire and Arnel. Arnel was the quiet one of the four girls Trista met this morning but when she spoke everyone stopped what they did to listen.

“First day of classes are done! We have so much free time, what should we do?” Claire stretched her back out as they were walking up the stairs to the first level.

“I don’t know about you but my professors have already assigned so much reading.” Sage threw her hands up and looked exhausted from sitting in her classes. Sage and Sandy had caught up with them and soon strutted in sync.

“Trista and I are headed to the library to get started on some of the reading. I’m sure you ladies would rather bask in the sun before the chilly weather arrives.” Claire mainly said this to Sandy.

“Brilliant suggestion, I do believe ‘tis a beautiful day. Shall we?!” Sandy had already hooked arms with Sage and Arnel before they could even answer and dragged them out to the courtyard.

“Did you plan that?” Trista asked Claire whilst still looking in the direction of where the other girls had run off to.

“Indirect suggestion, Sandy is very susceptible to it. Make it seem like her idea and she’ll do it.” The girl looked pleased with herself.

“More like manipulation, a born strategist. Definitely not sorted into the wrong house.” The two girls headed into the library towards a back corner window and stayed reading until dinner time came around.

* * *

Trista and Claire made their way to the Great Hall, but before arriving on the first floor they ran into the tall blond Prefect. He was in the school uniform but he had an additional badge pinned to his robes, it was green with a large ‘P’ in the middle. “Looks like our little transfer has made a friend already. Clarke.” He nodded towards Claire. “Have a good first day at school?”

“The fact that you’re engaging yourself in conversation with us is enough to turn a good day into an odd day, Malfoy.” Claire had quickly responded knowing full well Lucius’ question was directed towards Trista. 

“I simply want to see everyone get along. I will see you two later then.” With that, Lucius gracefully sauntered off to the Great Hall.

“I’m surprised that he came over and talked to us. I swear, he may be a handsome man but his actions this year are odd.” Claire glanced at Trista, “Maybe he fancies you, or he’s aiding The Dark Lord by recruiting purebloods as Death Eaters.” 

“What are Death Eaters? And who is this Dark Lord?” this immediately stopped Claire.

“You don’t know who The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are?” Claire asked in a hushed but strained voice. “Did you live under a rock at your old school?”

“Like I said, very small school compared to Hogwarts.” It was more that Trista’s Grandmother kept her on estate grounds at all times. She never knew a single person outside of the house elves that worked in her family mansion and distant relatives.

“He’s a very bad wizard, he’s so enwrapped in the Dark Arts that they say his outward appearances have changed for the worse. Of course, no one has seen his face since he’s usually hooded.” The two girls had ended up in an empty classroom while Claire continued. “I heard he started recruiting purebloods as his Death Eaters as young as students in Hogwarts, mainly Slytherins. I would be careful because you never know who could be one unless you see  _ the Dark Mark _ .” Claire’s face was paler than before, as if she was reliving a bad dream.

“The Dark Arts and the Dark Mark? I guess that does make sense to call it that.” Trista leaned against a table as they faced each other, soaking up the information.

“The Dark Mark is a black skull with snakes coiling upwards. They’re located on the left arm, specifically above the wrist. It’s hard to miss.” Claire’s voice had started shaking slightly, it was clear that the poor girl was trying to keep herself composed. “There... have been purebloods that refused to become Death Eaters after completing their first task. It’s-it’s not pretty. The Dark Lord personally... tortures them with the  _ Cruciatus _ curse until… until their hearts stop beating.” By now Claire was sobbing uncontrollably and Trista had moved over to hold her and comfort her, something Trista was new to. “It’s as if they meant nothing to him, as if THEY’RE NOT PEOPLE.”

Claire and Trista stayed still for a while until Trista broke the silence, “Who was it?” she hoped this would help ease Claire’s pain. Still unsure of how to be a comforting friend.

“My cousin,” Claire sniffled before continuing, “he attended Durmstrang but after his first task he immediately wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Instead of freeing him, he-he was tortured until his heart couldn’t handle it anymore.” The girl was no longer crying, instead there was anger in her eyes. “He will pay one day, for all of the horrible sins. There is no doubt about it.”

“I’m sure he will, but how about now we head to the Great Hall for some dinner?” Trista was actually starving by now and needed nourishment. “We’ve both had a long day and that deserves some rewarding.” Claire nodded and they headed out of the empty classroom. They were greeted by the glorious smell of dinner and other classmates before reaching the Great Hall. 

“You know,” Trista started, “I’m normally not a very comforting person so if I ever come across awkward again, that would be the reason why. I know I’ve only known you for a day but I already feel so close to you now.” she smiled towards the other girl hoping for a positive reaction.

“Me as well! Trust me, I’m an awkward child myself. We can be awkward together.” The girls sat down in front of their other roommates who had already started eating. “By the way, where does all the food you eat go?”

Trista stared innocently at Claire and the other girls but she didn’t really wait for Claire before digging in. “What do you mean?”

Sage eyed her and said, “Well this morning you had inhaled three servings of everything before walking off to class, as if you’re eating for two!”

“Ohhh, I guess I just get hungry easily, fast metabolism runs in the family? I’ve always eaten big portions, didn’t help that the house elves made delicious food. Especially fried chicken, Merlin, they made the absolute best. It probably helped that I was always active since I was young. I would run around in the garden and on the estate, it was actually very difficult to keep me in one place.” Trista started devouring her plate of food but in a way that made her seem graceful. 

“That’s it?” Sandy asked her with a disappointed face. “I would love to have a fast metabolism. What I would do to have the perfect body!” 

“Sandy, your body is fine.” Arnel piped in. “Trista, can I take a look at your DADA notes? I didn’t catch parts of the lesson.” Trista looked up at Arnel and nodded as she went in for her third helping of dinner.

“Monel!” Severus had showed up behind her and sat down next to her, “Did you finish that book? Could I possibly borrow it? Also, do you happen to have any books on charms?” Severus’ eyes were gleaming with passion as he asked each question and waited while Trista swallowed her food.

Trista had to cover her mouth when responding for fear of food remains flying out of her mouth. “I just have a little more left of the book, I should be done with it tonight. I can give it to you if you’re in the Common Room later. As for charms books, I only have one or two but I can recommend a few that I saw in the library.”

“I’ll be in the Common Room studying after curfew tonight. I’ll see you there then.” Severus beamed at her before returning to his seat earlier, which happened to be next to the blond Prefect. He was staring at her the entire time that Severus occupied the seat next to her and lingered a little afterwards. Trista and his eyes locked for a moment before he smirked and returned to his conversation with the ones surrounding him.

For the next few weeks, Trista had gotten accustomed to being around her roommates and felt a special bond towards the girls. It was an entirely new feeling for her seeing as how the house elves personalities and reactions differed greatly from those of humans. The connection was similar to that she had with her parents but different.

Trista was excelling in all of her classes since she learned most of the content from her homeschooling. Her advanced knowledge in the subjects threw her professors off all the while impressing them and her fellow peers. Most Slytherins in her year would ask for aid or even follow her to the library to study, which was the most time the librarian ever saw that amount of Slytherins gathered there.

Of course with the new interest in her, Trista had to be sneaky when trying to find time to herself away from her peers to practice her magic on her own, away from peering eyes. She had difficulty finding a place until she wandered to a quiet hallway of the seventh floor where a book she was holding slipped from her grip. As she picked up her book, the wall in front of her started shifting and twisting until two large doors appeared in front of her. The doors had dark and detailed trimmings to it, entrancing her to open the door. 

She pushed the doors open to find a dark, large room with arched high ceilings, the walls were adorned with tall stained glass windows. “This is it. It’s perfect.” Trista whispered to herself as she walked further into the room. The doors behind her closed and she looked around the room. “It’s the Room of Requirement Grandmother told me about.” In this room, Trista had spent most of her time practicing and perfecting her magic when she wasn’t in class, eating, or entertaining others.

Everything was going well until one day Lucius had followed her out of curiosity and stumbled into the room behind her. 

“Malfoy?! What are you doing here?” Trista questioned the blond Prefect as he was also fascinated by the entirety of the room.


End file.
